This disclosure relates to an abrasive finish mask. The disclosure also relates to a method of abrasively polishing a component.
Abrasive finishing or polishing is used to round off sharp edges and remove material from components. Various engine components in the aerospace industry, such as stator clusters, utilize abrasive polishing to improve the surface finish of the component. Typically, portions of the component must be masked to prevent undesired polishing or material removal on those portions to maintain desired dimensions. One method of component polishing includes depositing the masked component into a slurry containing abrasive media. The slurry is agitated in a manner that causes the abrasive media to remove material from unmasked areas of the component. Masked areas of the component are protected from the abrasive media and remain dimensionally unchanged.
Current masking techniques are labor and time intensive and, for example, apply a masking material that is adhered to the component. Quite often other processes are needed to clean the polished component to remove remnants left from the masking process, which is undesirable. Occasionally, process incidental damage may result when the masking is removed from the component.